dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Gloves ** Ricky ** Slick Other Characters: * Gimpy * Mr & Mrs Vandersmith * Mr & Mrs Norton * ** Officer Kelly Locations: * ** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Bruce Wayne's red sedan | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Speed Saunders: "The Dope Ring" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Hawkins * Ina Marcy * Policy Pete Other Characters: * George Casson * Lieutenant Gregory Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle3 = Buck Marshall: "Killing by Proxy" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pepper * Sheriff Antagonists: * Spot Sawyer * Billings Zell Other Characters: * John Mason * Marshall Locations: * Western United States, ** Redstone ** Sage City | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle4 = Bart Regan, Spy: "Saboteurs Bomb Steamer" | Synopsis4 = A Baralian freighter is explosively destroyed, while anchored in a U.S. harbor. The Dictator of Baralia responds by declaring war on the United States. Bart Regan, Spy, and a covert camera crew, catch the bosses of the Baralian saboteurs on film, discussing their recent accomplishments and future plans, and the film is soon circulated to movie theaters nationwide, then worldwide. The Baralian Dictator publicly backs down and calls off his war preparations. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bart's boss Antagonists: * Baralian Dictator ** his General *** his Captain Other Characters: * Jack Steels, Spy * Cliff, Spy Locations: * U.S. harbor city * * U.S. Spy Headquarters Vessels: * Steamship "Daro", Baralian Line | Writer5_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler5_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker5_1 = Jim Chambers | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle5 = The Crimson Avenger: "The Bagilan Ruby" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Lara Fay Other Characters: * Miss Blaine Locations: * ** Globe Leader, newspaper office Items: * The Bagilan Ruby | Writer6_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler6_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker6_1 = Tom Hickey | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle6 = Bruce Nelson: "The New Orleans Mardi Gras Murder, Part 2" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ed Lane Other Characters: * House keeper * Don Hernandez Covina * Boris Manganoff * Maria Tonelli * Lili Gravet Locations: * , | Writer7_1 = Sax Rohmer | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle7 = The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Denis Nayland Smith Supporting Characters: * Dr. Petrie Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Greba Eltham * Rev. J. D. Eltham * Vernon Denby Locations: * ** | Writer8_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle8 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "The Truxon Hall Fox Hunt" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Antagonists: * Fisher Other Characters: * Colonel Carrington-Bayle * Elaine | Writer9_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler9_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker9_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle9 = Slam Bradley: "The Whitethorne Inheritance" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ronald Whitethorne Other Characters: * Caleb Whitethorne * Fornsby * Higgins * Lucy Wentworth * Sadie Whitethorne Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Last issue for Joe Shuster on Bart Regan, Spy. Mart Bailey begins next issue. * The Batman story from this issue is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1 and . ** Batman does not appear on this issue's cover, but will return to the cover of Detective #29. ** Chronologically, his previous appearance was in Superman: The Man of Steel #37 and his next appearance is in Detective #29 ** Commissioner Gordon appeared last in Detective Comics #27, and appears next in Detective #35. ** "Gotham City" hasn't been named yet, and subsequent Batman stories, (including Detective Comics #33, et. al.), identify his home town as New York City. This continues until Batman #4, Dec 1940. ** Batman kicks Ricky off a rooftop to his death. ** Batman's utility belt is slightly altered in this issue. He now uses a square belt buckle as opposed to the round buckle from Detective Comics #27. Also this time out he wears no gloves. ** Batman delivers Frenchy to the Police Station, driving Bruce Wayne's powerful red sedan. * Last issue for Fu Manchu by Sax Rohmer and Leo O'Mealia. * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** "Human Cargo" (reprinted text story) by Jack Anthony | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Detective Comics article at Wikipedia * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Detective Comics series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}